


Snapchat Short

by Mikazuki_Nika



Series: Strings Club Series [2]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mai lies, Slice of Life, Snapchat, Social Media, Why Did I Write This?, i never use real tags also not sorry, im so sorry, mention of nudity, naru goes ooc at the end but im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/pseuds/Mikazuki_Nika
Summary: A Mairu short about Snapchat. I can't believe I wrote this. Based on a real life occurrence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short that’s inspired by a real life event. Can be read in context of “Kaleidoscope” (maybe the future??) or in original universe.

**Normal POV**

_I’m going to hell._ Mai bit her lip. _Liars go to hell, right? I’m soo screwed._

Let’s be clear here: It wasn’t Mai’s intention to be such a mischievous, scheming, horrible girl today. Oh no. She was certain she was hanging out with Yasu and Madoka too often.

It all began when she made friends with one of the nicer boys in her class and added him to Snapchat. They had started a “streak,” which was what the app called a series of snaps (selfies/pictures) or chats (messages), from three days onward. Besides the private snapchatting, Mai discovered, there was also the 24 hour posts that were viewed by her friends, called “stories.”

She was new at this, but she had gotten the hang of using the app. She could manipulate the amount of time people looked at her snaps, block certain people from seeing her story, and even use the fun filters properly. Mai adored the cherry blossom flower crown filter that had been recently added, and, kami above forgive her for being so basic, the puppy dog filter.

You may cringe.

Anyway, it was thanks to Mai’s friends, namely, Michiru, Keiko, Yasu, and Madoka, that she had gotten a handle on social media. It was also thanks to that social media that she was able to become somewhat closer to her classmates.

But _this?_

This was unprecedented.

Uma-kun had just sent her a snap. From the shower.

Her friends had warned her about these things. Boys were dangerous, after all, and at this age, they typically had only one thing in mind: ahem.

Mai winced at her own thoughts (she hated making blanket statements about entire groups of people, after all), staring at her phone. The snap had long since disappeared now, and the chance to replay was gone. Nonetheless, she was frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed.

Uma-kun had a five day streak with her now. He had sent some shirtless snaps before, but never below the shoulders. Hell, even the one she had received just now was fine, since it was shoulders and up, but it was still teetering precariously into dangerous territory.

Mai quickly sent a snap back of her grinning, captioning “You’re going to drop your phone and get it wet, you idiot” complete with a laughing emoji. She then sent another one with her brows raised, “And then you’ll have to put it in rice for three days” Then one with a horrified expression, “maybe even five”

She was a serial snapper.

_How did we get to this point again?_

Oh yeah, after she had woken up from an interrupted nap, she had mentioned something about taking a bath to make up for the lost relaxation time, and then Uma-kun had sent the snap.

They had been thinking the same thing, which was why she was able to respond the way she did, but it had thrown her off kilter. She was not interested in Uma-kun that way at all, and she was just looking to be casual friends. Acquaintances. Literally _anything_ safer than another nude shot and a “Yeah, I got her too.”

Mai was standing in the bathroom, staring at her phone. She didn’t even remember why she was in there, but there she was, turning her gaze to her reflection. The reflection of a liar.

She had opened her iMessage app to try and run to the group chat with Yasu and Madoka for advice on what to do if Uma-kun went any further (kami forbid). _But for some inexplicable reason,_ she had paused, her thumb hovering over the log to Naru’s chat, a plan working in her brain.

It was stupid but she did it anyway.

_Guys some kid from school just sent me a snap from the shower what do I do how do I respond to that??_

She was definitely going to hell. She was _purposely_ sending this to Naru.

Mai bit down on her lip harder, looking at the texts she had sent to Madoka and Yasu right after, explaining her stupid plan and crying to them about how she was going to be found out. Yasu was currently screaming into the chat with several skull emojis and hearts and crying laughter faces, along with “LMAOOOOO” Madoka was following his lead.

And now? Now she was facing the consequences of her actions.

M:

_Oh shoot._

_Wrong chat. I’m sorry Naru, you didn’t need to know that. *laughing emoji*_

N:

_Excuse me?_

_Mai, who sent that_

Mai grinned. Naru was answering her quickly. It seemed like she had piqued his interest this time, since he was typically slow with her (but didn’t appreciate it if she did the same to him, ugh).

M:

_It was just some kid from class. No big deal._

_Again, I’m really sorry for accidentally sending you that._

N:

_Who were you intending it for?_

_And how did you confuse the chats?_

M:

_I was trying to ask Madoka and Yasu for advice, since they’re the ones who got me into using Snapchat._

_Also your chat log was right below theirs. It was an honest mistake._

_Sorry._

N:

_Did he send that to a lot of people or just to you?_

_Also who was it_

Mai smirked to herself, before slapping it off her face. “You are evil, Mai! Evil!” She shook her head, trying to figure out a way to wrap up the conversation quickly so that she didn’t let her, uhm, _complicated_ relationship with Naru get even messier (if that were even possible, at this point). _However,_ (oh boy), a small voice whispering into her ears. The proverbial Devil-On-Your-Shoulder.

Devil Mai was saying, “At this point, you might as well get something out of all of this. See if he gets jealous!”

Mai groaned.

_I’m definitely going to hell._

N:

_So who sent it_

M:

_Nope nope nope._

_That’s not a question I can answer Naru. Just a kid in class. Nothing big, like I said before. It’s a private matter._

_Besides, I’m sure he wouldn’t be okay with me walking around and talking about the things I’ve seen. Just like how I wouldn’t be okay with him talking about the things he has seen from me._

Oh boy, what was she even saying at this point? She felt like she wasn’t even in control of her body anymore.

Kami above, take the wheel!

M:

_I’m just trying to keep things safe and fair._

N:

_Mai, what you’re doing is dangerous._

M:

_I didn’t do anything._

_He sent it out of the blue._

_It’s okay, I can take care of myself._

N:

_If it’s so private, then why send it to your group chat?_

M:

_I was asking for advice from people I trust to keep a secret._

N:

_And you wouldn’t ask me?_

Mai’s brows flew up to kiss her hairline. Was he being serious right now? This was going better than Devil Mai had envisioned!

M:

_Lol why would I ask you, Naru? *laughing emoji*_

_You don’t have any social media (and that’s your choice and all). I kinda need advice from people who have been in this situation before._

N:

_You said it was snapchat?_

Mai quickly explained the basics of the app to him, all the while feeling his grumpiness coming across in waves.

N:

_Tell me._

M:

_Why?_

_I don’t have a single reason why I should tell you. What are you gonna do? March up to my school and yell at the poor guy?_

For a while, there wasn’t a response.

N:

_True, you don’t have to tell me, but you should._

Devil Mai smirked and whispered a response into her ear. This was it. This was her chance.

M:

_Why do you even care so much? This has nothing to do with the company or work, and it’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something._

N:

_Lol_

Mai’s brows flew up again, this time meeting her hairline and having a proper conversation and everything, since this time, it didn’t seem like she was going to relax soon.

Mai was at a loss. She quickly took screenshots of the conversation and sent them to Madoka and Yasu, who were waiting with bated breath ever since they had gotten tired of spamming her phone with her laughter.

M.M.:

_LOL? HE SAID LOL???_

Y:

_??????_

_Big Boss wut_

M:

_*sobbing emojis* I can’t take this! Who freaking sends a “lol” at a moment like this??_

M.M.:

_He’s so dense Mai_

_I taught him better than this, I swear_

Y:

_Obvi not, Madoka_

_Idek how one responds to that_

Mai groaned in agony. If _Yasuhara Osamu_ , the flirt of Todai, didn’t know how to respond, she was so fucked.

Suddenly, a text came in from Naru again.

N:

_@Shibuya_Kazuya_

M:

_??_

_Naru?_

N:

_It’s a username, Mai. I was certain you would be able to understand, considering you’re a social media user yourself._

_Don’t tell me you lack the understanding to see what I’m doing here._

_That would be disappointing._

Oh.

Naru was rambling.

Naru _never_ rambles.

M:

_…_

_What social media handle?_

N:

_Snapchat, obviously._

M:

_Why are you doing this?_

She couldn’t help but ask. Some sort of hope was stirring in her chest. She was gasping, a fist twisted into the cloth over her chest as if she could calm it as she sat on the bathroom floor.

M.M.:

_He did WHAT?_

Y:

_Oh wait, did you guys hear that?_

M:

….

Y:

_It was the sound of a whip cracking._

_Mai, he is SO in love with you._

M:

_YASUHARA-SAN._

Mai wasn’t sure if she wanted to jump up and go for a run to calm herself, or if she wanted to slam her head in the wall, or if she wanted to slump down and cry.

N:

_Because it may be beneficial._

_My family in England has been pushing me to do something like this anyway. It may be easier than facing phone calls._

M:

_Okay_

It was all she could do. Mai dumbly added him to her list of friends, and soon received the notification that he had done the same.

She flicked her settings away and took a deep breath, smiling for a selfie.

And, before she could stop herself, she sent the snap to Naru.

“Welcome to Snapchat!”

Her heart slammed against her chest when she saw the red box symbolizing that he had sent a snap back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god.  
> I actually did this, in case you were wondering. The conversation went a little differently since I said it was a kid from a class we’re both in. XD There was a lot more “Who sent it” and even some guessing since there are only like 5 guys in that class. I also told my friends it was a mistake, so I lied twice, (is this pathological? I’m getting worried now)  
> After the “lol” I received, he went on to ask about snapchat since, like Naru, he doesn’t have one, (clearly avoided explaining himself goddamnit), but for the sake of this story being a little more interesting, I did that before the “lol.”  
> Also, he didn’t end up downloading a snapchat in jealous rage. XD  
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed reading about my pitiful love life and my pathological lying! I hope it wasn’t too hard to read the text message part. They’re separate lines to show several texts in a row, rather than a long paragraph.  
> I would love a comment. ;)  
> ~Crescent T.


End file.
